Back to the World of the Wizards
by Hermy-G
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, Ginny returns home with Draco, only to be discriminated my her mother. She begins a new life as a muggle, with Draco, in Canada. Eleven years later, it's her son, Geoff's turn to go to Hogwarts. Will he discover his past an
1. The Letter

Prologue  
  
"Gin! It's over! He's gone!" Draco Malfoy yelled, as he ran into his flat. "What? What are you talking about?" asked an exhausted Ginny Weasley. "What do you mean, what am I talking about? You-Know-Who's gone! He's dead!" "Really? The war's over?" Ginny said, letting the feelings of joy wash over her. "Is it really, finally over?" "Yes, Gin! Isn't it amazing? Harry's done it! He almost killed himself in the process, but he's done it!" "Is Harry alright?" Ginny asked, suddenly worried. Harry Potter had been one of her best friends and Hogwarts, the wizard school in England. She'd hardly seen him since the war had really started, at the end of her seventh and final year at school. "Yes! He's fine! He, Cho and their son, Sirius are staying with your parents until everything calms down, and he can get a flat, but he's perfectly fine!" "What did you say? He's staying with my parents?" "Yes!" He paused, and looked at Ginny. Her face had gone pale, and she looked more worried then she ever had during the war. "Gin? What's wrong? You look terrible!" "Oh, Draco! I've just remembered! We haven't told my parents about.you know.us! They'll be furious! Especially after-you know-what your parents did to Bill and Charlie! They good as killed them, and my family and yours have been at each other's throats for.well, for centuries to say the least! They won't understand at all!" "Don't worry Ginny." Draco said, holding her close to him. "We'll talk to them tomorrow. Everything will work out.somehow."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Draco and Ginny Apparated to the Burrow. They weren't sure what to expect. Molly Weasley was usually an understanding person, but, sometimes, she couldn't forgive, let alone forget. Ginny slowly walked up to the door, but before she could even knock, the door was flung open. "Ginny! You're alive! We all thought you were dead! It's been so long! Too long! So many people were killed, and tortured!" Molly Weasley said, before noticing Draco, standing a few feet behind Ginny. "Ah, and who is this, dear?" "Ginny glanced back at Draco, before she spoke. "Well, Mum, this is Draco Malfoy." "Ah, very go-WHAT?!?" she yelled, as she realized who he was. "A MALFOY?!? IN OUR HOUSE?!? HOW DARE YOU BRING HIM IN HERE?!? AND, EVEN AFTER BILL AND CHARLIE!" "Mum! He's changed! He's not like he was before! He's not like his parents!" Ginny cried, tears streaming down her face. "He's kept me safe, all through the war!" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT HIM! YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY, EVEN JUST LETTING HIM ON THE DOORSTEP! LEAVE NOW! LIVE AS A MUGGLE FOR ALL I CARE! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOUR NAME IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Molly Weasley slammed the door shut, in Ginny's face. "Oh, Draco! What are we going to do? I can't ever show my face in the wizarding world again!" "Don't worry, Ginny." Draco replied. "Everything will work out."  
  
Chapter One: The Letter  
  
"Mom! The mail's here! Mom? Where are you?" yelled 11 year old Geoff Malfoy. "In a minute! Please be patient!" replied his mother, Ginny Malfoy. Ginny was fairly tall, with long, red hair, and dark brown eyes, that had once held a special sparkle, that she had once been well known for. "Mom! There's a letter here for me! It says Geoffrey Malfoy, the front door, 376 Peters Avenue, Winkler, Manitoba, Canada! Can I open it, Mom? Can I?" "Please Geoff, let me see it first." "Okay. Geoff said, handing the letter to his mother. Ginny took the letter immediately recognizing the writing in emerald green ink. "Geoff, dear, let's wait until you father gets home." "Okay." Geoff said, sounding disappointed. He wanted to know who had sent the letter, and why they said, "The Front Door", instead of just the address. He watched his mother wander into the kitchen, sit down, and stare at the letter. He went up to his room. Geoff spent the rest of the day, waiting at his bedroom window, for his father to get home from work. He looked at his reflection in the glass. The short, bright red hair, that he had from his mother, and the cool, gray eyes, that he had from his father. Geoff had never met the rest of his family. He had been told that they lived in England, where his parent had lived before moving to Canada, a few months before he was born. They rarely spoke of their family, friends, and past lives, and Geoff had never received as much as a Christmas card from his grandparents, or anyone else in his family, for that matter. He wasn't even sure if they knew he existed. Several hours later, Geoff heard the familiar sound of his father's car pulling into the driveway. He looked up, and ran downstairs, and outside as fast as he possibly could almost tripping over the empty, over-sized bird cage that had been in the entrance hall, for as long and Geoff could remember. "Dad! Dad! Mom and I need to talk to you! I got a letter from someone today, and she won't let me open it until she talks to you! Hurry up Dad!" Geoff said, pulling his father, Draco Malfoy into the house. Draco had light blonde hair and cool gray eyes, that had softened from a dark, cold gray into a much lighter, happier color, around the time that Geoff had been born. Geoff pulled his father into the kitchen, and to the counter, where Ginny had sat all day, staring at the letter. "Oh, Draco! They've found us!" She said, when she saw him. "It's from them! What are we going to do? We can't ignore it! Remember what happened when Harry's uncle tried that? We can't go back either though!" Draco walked over the look at the letter. "Well, I suppose we'll have to let him read it, at least. I'll go get my.you know." He said, waving a pen in the air. Ginny nodded, and gave Geoff the letter. "Well, Geoff, go ahead and open the letter. I see your father and I have a bit of explaining to do." Geoff carefully opened the envelope, and pulled out two sheets of paper. He looked up at his mother. "Go ahead! Read them!" She said. "Alright then, it says, dear Mr. Malfoy. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment." Geoff stopped reading. "Mom? Is this real? Am I really a wizard?" "Yes dear. Now, go ahead and read the list! I'm sure you'll find it interesting!" "Okay. It says I need three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves.dragon hide? So dragons are real?" "Yes, I'm afraid they are. They're not the most pleasant creatures, but they aren't as bad as the giants.Blast-Ended Skrewts are pretty awful too." Geoff looked at his mother in disbelief. "All right, dear. Skip to the equipment list." "Okay, I need a cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales, and-" "Accio, letter!" Said a voice from behind Geoff. His letter flew out of his hands, and he turned around to see his father wearing something that looked like a dark green dress, and holding the letter, and a dusty, wooden stick that looked to be about a foot long. "Ah, yes! One wand, I believe." "Dad?!? How did you do that?" Lots of practice!" Draco replied, laughing. "You mean, you're a wizard, and you never told me?" "Well, Geoff, your mother is just as guilty. You see, she's a witch. Geoff, please don't be mad! Your mother and I wanted to tell you, but we didn't want to blow our cover. Apparently, we didn't have one in the first place. Now, Ginny, I never wanted to say this, but we have to go back. I can get a portkey from the Ministry here. If you help Geoff pack, we can leave tomorrow.  
  
A/N well, R/R and I'll add more chapters!!! Sry that it's so short, but I'm just getting started on it! I'll try and get the chapters longer!!!  
  
Oh, and all I own is the plot, and some of the new characters!! (you'll meet more later) Everything else I belongs to J.K. Rowling 


	2. Family Matters

A/N Yeah, I know it took a really long time, but I like this chapter, and I spent a long time on it. Oh, and before I forget, I own nothing, except a few of the characters and the plot!  
  
Well, here goes..  
  
Chapter 2: Family Matters  
  
Geoff woke up early the next morning, quickly dress and ran downstairs. He found his father, talking to the fireplace.  
  
"Dad? What are you d-oh my god!" He said, as the flames turned green, and a head appeared in the fire. Geoff felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw his mother, wearing a dark red cloak, over her usual jeans and a short-sleeved shirt.  
  
"Shh! Geoff, don't bother your father now! He's very busy. Let's go sit outside. I need to tell you about our world, and your family."  
  
Geoff followed his mother upstairs, and onto the deck.  
  
"Now, I know you're going to have a lot of questions, but first, I'm going to tell you about the wizarding world. You see, most muggles, that is, non- magic folk, don't know about our world. It's very well hidden. There are some exceptions, because, even though most wizards and witches come from wizarding families like ours, there are some that are muggle-born, which means both their parents are muggles. Obviously, their parents know where their children are going to school, and what they are learning. Some people think they're better than the muggle-borns, because they're what we call pure bloods, which means everyone in their family has magical powers. Of course, that's not true. Actually, there's almost no pure blood families left in the world. Most of us are only half-blood or less. Now, listen. There's one word I never want to hear you say, and that word is Mudblood."  
  
"Mudblood?"  
  
"Yes. It means dirty blood. It's a rude word used by some people to describe muggle-borns. I don't think it's used much anymore, because of things that muggle-borns, one in particular, have done to save us, but I haven't seen any of those people since before you were born.  
  
"What did she do, mom?"  
  
"Well, Geoff, there's one thing you have to understand. Not all wizards are good. A few years before I was born, there was a wizard who went just about as bad as you can get. He started gathering followers, and killing muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods, and pure bloods alike. His name was Voldemort, but most people called him You-Know-Who. Now, one Halloween night, something amazing happened. You see, there was one family -The Potters- that he wanted to kill more than anyone else, but he couldn't, because they were being protected by a very powerful kind of magic. How it worked was, they were hiding, and only one person knew where they were. The only way anyone could find them, was if that one person, called the Secret Keeper, told them where to find them. Well, that day, the Secret Keeper betrayed the Potters and told Voldemort where the Potters were. That night, Voldemort killed James and Lily, but when he came to their baby, Harry, something happened. Something that had never happened before."  
  
"What happened, Mom? He didn't kill the baby too, did he?" Geoff asked, looking anxiously up at his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Geoff. Maybe you're not ready to hear the story yet."  
  
"No! Please tell me! I mean, I'm ready! Please tell me the rest of the story!"  
  
"Alright. Well, there's one thing, one very powerful kind of magic that somehow can do miraculous things. It's can't be produced with a wand or any kind of potion. Do you know what it is, Geoff?" Geoff silently shook his head. "That kind of magic is love. Lily died for Harry, and when Voldemort tried to kill him too, the spell bounced off Harry, and hit Voldemort instead. Harry was left with nothing but I lightening bolt scar, Voldemort vanished, and Harry was brought to live with his muggle aunt, uncle and cousin."  
  
"So, was Voldemort dead?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. When I was 13, and Harry was 14, Voldemort came back. Now, when everyone found out, there was a war, and because I was friends with Harry, Voldemort wanted to kill me."  
  
"But, he didn't! You're alive now!"  
  
"Yes, that's right. A very nice man took me, and hid me. Now, while I was in hiding, Harry and many other witches and wizards fought against Voldemort. One of the witches was the one I'm going to tell you about now. Her name was Hermione Granger. She was one of Harry's best friends. One night, five years into the war, they worked together, and killed Voldemort. I don't know how, but somehow they did."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes Geoff?"  
  
"You miss them, don't you? They were your friends, and you haven't seen them for a really long time."  
  
"You have no idea how much I miss them Geoff. I would give anything to have my old life back. Now, do you have any more questions?" "Well, can you tell me about your family? Are they alive? Do they know about me?"  
  
"Okay. As far as I know, all of my family is still alive. I haven't heard from them since before you were born, and no, I don't think they know about you, but I'm really not sure."  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yes. This might sound crazy to you, but I have 6 older brothers. Can you imagine having 6 brothers teasing you all the time?"  
  
"Can you tell me about them, Mom?"  
  
"Alright. Well, first, there was Bill. He was one of my favorites. The last time I saw him, he had long hair, down to his shoulders, but he always held it back in a pony tail. He has a daughter named Raphaelle, who's about 14. Next, there's Charlie. You'd probably like him. He used to live in Romania, where he studied dragons. He's got twins that are about 14. Their names are Jacob and Katlynd. After him, there's the twins, Fred and George. They were always pulling pranks on people. They have a store called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It's a joke shop. I don't even want to think about how much money they've made off it by now. Fred has two kids. Oliver-he's 13-and Alison. I think she's 15. George also has to kids. Katie and James. They're.well, I think Katie's 15, and that would make James 13. And then, there's Ron. He and your father hated eachother, until their last year at Hogwarts. I'll let him tell you about that. Now, he married Hermione Granger, the witch I was telling you about, and they had a son named Viktor, who'd be 13 now. I think his birthday was a few days ago."  
  
"What about the last one, Mom? You said you had 6 brothers, but you only told me about 5!"  
  
"Yes, you're right. The last one was Percy, but I haven't spoken to him since I was 14, so I can't really tell you anything about him."  
  
"Why Mom?"  
  
"It's a long story. We'll save it for later. Now, do you have anymore questions?"  
  
"Just one. Why did you and Dad move here, away from your families?"  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?'  
  
"You mean that old play?"  
  
"Yes, well, remember the war I was telling you about? Well, my family and your father's family were fighting on opposite sides. Your father was fighting for our side, but he working under cover, so most people thought he was working for Voldemort. Do you remember the man I was telling you about?"  
  
"You mean the one that hid you?"  
  
"Yes. That man was your father. Like I was saying, our families were enemies. I was a muggle-loving Weasley, and he was a pure blood muggle- hating Malfoy, from a family of Death Eaters."  
  
"What are Death Eaters?"  
  
"Death Eaters were Voldemort's followers. Now, as you know, your father hid me for 5 years. By the time the war was over, we had fallen in love, but we know we could never get married, because, your fathers parents had done terrible things to some of the people in my family. I tried to tell my mother that your father wasn't like his parents, but she refused to believe me. Your father and I decided that our only hope was to leave and begin new lives together."  
  
"Ginny? Geoff? Where are you? We're ready to leave!" Draco called from inside the house.  
  
"We'll be there in a minute!" Ginny replied, getting up. "Well Geoff, we'll be leaving soon. There's just a few more things your father and I have to do."  
  
"Alright. I'll just go to my room, and make sure I have everything I need." Geoff replied, running inside. Ginny went back downstairs.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, there you are. I've got everything arranged. We'll be leaving in twenty minutes, and arriving in a room, in the Leaky Cauldron. From there, we'll go to Gringotts. I've already had gold put into our vault. We can buy all Geoff's things for school, and I've already found a house for us. A Ministry wizard will be arriving shortly to place us under an Illusions Charm. We don't want to be recognized until we meet with your parents."  
  
"Draco, do you really expect them to have changed their minds?"  
  
"Gin, your mother is a wonderful person! It's been eleven years! We'll bring Geoff with us! I promise everything will work out fine! We can't stay away forever! Now, as soon as Geoff gets down, we'll be ready to go."  
  
"Alright. I guess it's pointless to worry about anything yet anyways."  
  
* * *  
  
Geoff watched as, once again, the fire turned green. A few seconds later, an elderly man stepped out, wearing emerald green robes. "Ah, hello young man!" he said to Geoff, as he brushed off his robes, stopping as soon as Draco stepped into the room, with the trunks.  
  
"Hello Sir. I am Draco Malfoy. Am I correct in thinking that you are here to perform an Illusions Charm on my wife and myself, and set up an International Portkey, for my family?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. If you could step over here, I can begin."  
  
Geoff watched as his father transformed infront of his eyes. The same thing was done to his mother. Ginny now had blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. She wore small, white and yellow glasses, and almost all her freckles were gone. She grew another 4 or 5 inches, and was wearing small, gold studs in her ears. Draco had short, dark hair, and hazel eyes. He had the build of a pro-athlete. If Geoff hadn't known the people infront of him, were his parents, he never would have recognized them. If he looked very carefully, he could still see their real eye colors, but he doubted anyone else would notice.  
  
"There we are. Now, if you're ready, I have set a portkey on the table there. It will be activated in just under a minute."  
  
Geoff glanced at the table, and saw his father picking up an old, empty candy wrapper.  
  
"Geoff? Are you ready? All you have to do is touch a finger to the wrapper." Draco said, holding the wrapper out to him.  
  
"Yes, Dad." He replied.  
  
"Ready, Gin?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Ginny replied, touching her finger to the wrapper.  
  
"Well, on the count of three then." Said the old wizard, taking a step back. "One.Two.Three!"  
  
Geoff felt a tug behind his navel, and the ground disappeared from beneath his feet. 


End file.
